Anxiety attack
by Choupy
Summary: Lorsque l'irrationnel devient notre seul et unique compagnon. Lorsque le plus raisonné des hommes déraisonne.


**

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Choupy

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

* * *

--

Il se serait giflé. Deux nuits. Deux nuits qu'il ne dormait pas, plus. Deux longues nuits qu'il comptait les minutes, qu'il entendait la moindre seconde de la trotteuse. Il en était arrivé à enfermer sa montre dans son tiroir d'armoire pour ne plus discerner le tic-tac incessant. Mais maintenant c'était l'horloge du couloir qu'il percevait. Le temps qui file...

Une crise d'angoisse. Une putain de crise d'angoisse, voilà ce qu'il faisait. La seconde en 36 heures. Pathétique. Le Survivant souffrait de crises d'angoisses _après_ avoir survécu pour la seconde fois et vaincu définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car non, ses peurs ne provenaient pas de ce fait, Tom Jédusor était bien mort et enterré. La Guerre avait connu son terme et la Paix régnait en maître sur le monde sorcier.

Alors pourquoi cette envie de vomir ? Pourquoi cette sourde sensation de sombrer ? Pour rien et pour tout.

Ce matin, après avoir réussi à dormir quelques petites heures, il avait entrepris par tous moyens d'oublier les craintes irraisonnées qui l'avaient envahi. Cela avait fini par marcher : matinée de Quidditch avec Ron, déjeuner savoureux, ménage et occupation de l'esprit. Ainsi, au moment d'aller se coucher, il n'y pensait même plus, trop épuisé pour réfléchir.

Et pourtant... Sitôt la lumière éteinte, les yeux clos en recherche de sommeil, tout était revenu. Les doutes, l'estomac retourné, la peau moite, le corps en sueur et la tête en feu. Peur du noir ? Non, cela aurait été trop facile. La lumière allumée et tout disparaissait ? Là, non, à la lueur des bougies, il continuait. Continuait à sentir la maison vide, à avoir la tête trop pleine de questionnements, à suer comme en plein soleil, incapable de se raisonner sur la stupidité de son comportement.

Car il savait qu'au matin, il ne dirait rien. Seuls ses cernes trahiraient sa nuit blanche. Que pourrait-il bien dire sans déclencher l'inévitable question : « Mais de quoi as-tu peur Harry ? ». Il pourrait répondre la solitude, puisqu'après tout Ron et Hermione déménageraient bientôt quittant l'appartement commun. Mais il n'avait pas crainte d'être seul, cela il en était certain. Au contraire, après l'adoration exagérée de tout le peuple sorcier, une vie plus solitaire lui plaisait bien. Etait-ce sa conscience qui le travaillait ? Tuer Voldemort était peut-être d'utilité publique mais restait un meurtre. Définitivement non. Sa conscience était on ne peut plus en paix avec elle-même.

Il repoussa les couvertures, suffoquant. Même la solution de l'élastique au poignet, claqué sèchement contre sa peau ne fonctionnait plus **(1)**. Alors il se rallongea, éteint la lumière et attendit. Que la fatigue gagne sur l'angoisse irrationnelle. Que le corps prend le dessus sur l'esprit. Que les questions en boucle dans son esprit cessent. Quelles questions ? Tout y passait... Vais-je arriver à joindre le plombier pour la fuite dans la salle de bain ? Vais-je réussir à me rappeler du prénom de la nouvelle petite amie de Seamus ? Pourrais-je mélanger l'ocre et le vert olive sur ce mur ? Ou vais-je bien pouvoir trouver un récipient de cette taille pour dimanche ? Des dizaines de questions anodines, inutiles à cette heure de la nuit et qui pourrait attendre le lendemain.

Il pleurait de rage, tout en se retenant de vomir, devant la stupidité de son cas. Il comprit que la journée les mêmes angoisses l'avaient étreint, mais subtilement enfouies sous la conversation ou les tâches quotidiennes.

Il ralluma. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Hermione, dans la chambre à coté, ne manquerait pas de le sermonner si elle trouvait encore sa lumière allumée. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans le noir, à ruminer. Il en mourrait ou plutôt aurait l'impression d'en mourir. La mort, il connaissait. Il avait déjà donné. Peut-être après tout était-ce cela son souci. Mourir aucun problème. Vivre un peu plus.

Et là, au plus profond de la nuit, Harry rit. Un connaisseur de l'ironie aurait apprécié. Le Survivant, celui qui avait fait bien malgré lui de son existence un combat incessant pour la vie était tout simplement angoissé de vivre. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir comment on vivait simplement sans craindre Voldemort ou les brimades des Dursley. Simplement Potter, et plus Saint Potty, le balafré des Gryffondors. Simplement Harry, et plus le monstre sous l'escalier...

FIN

**(1)** Certaines personnes et même médecins recommandent aux personnes sujettes aux crises d'angoisses de porter un élastique autour du poignet, en cas de début de crise, il s'agit de le faire claquer. La douleur sert normalement à revenir à l'instant présent et à se calmer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout bête, rien de spécial, mais ça occupe quand on dort pas.


End file.
